The invention concerns a device for rapidly testing the stringing of a racket, particularly rackets for ball games, without anything having to be built into the racket itself.
Customary devices for testing the stringing of a racket are big and complicated and therefore generally unsuitable for use by racket owners.
The frame of the racket is placed on supports and the tension of the stringing is measured with weights.
The designs are such that due to the size and weight of the individual components of the testing devices and of the devices themselves, it is difficult to test low stringing tensions, e.g., of badminton or squash rackets and high tensions, e.g., of tennis rackets with a single device, without resorting to very elaborate measures.
The handling, size and price of these devices make them unsuitable for the individual racket owner.
The stringing is one of the most important elements of a racket. The quality of the game, i.e., the continually steady game of a player depends to a great extent on the quality (e.g., tension) of the stringing.
The possibility to test the tension of the stringing or to establish a decisive change rapidly and dependably is every player's desire. A tension that is either too high or too low can, e.g., in the case of tennis, damage a player's health. Tennis-elbow, well-known and feared by all tennis players, or other muscular pains can be caused by changes to the stringing of a racket.
The manufacturers of tennis and of other rackets have established and defined the presumably correct stringing tension of each type of racket.
Beyond that there are players who need or want a degree of stringing tension suited to the level of their game. So in this case too, a variation negatively influences the quality of the game. Therefore it is of the utmost importance for every player to be able to test the stringing tension himself rapidly and immediately. A constant stringing tension is one of the elements of constant ball-sense and for a constant level of play.
Additionally, after a racket has been newly strung, variations appear within a matter of hours, which can reach up to 10% of the stringing tension applied. These variations differ depending on the materials, and to date could not be recognized by the players themselves.